


the wolf, the bull, and the night.

by padmegreene



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, god i love gendrya, the batcat au no one asked for
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegreene/pseuds/padmegreene
Summary: Arya Stark vio morir a su familia frente a sus ojos, y desde aquella noche, decidió darles justicia. Gendry creció en la pobreza, aprendiendo a robar de los ricos y defendiendo a aquellos que no podían hacerlo por sí mismos. Enemigos al principio, luego se encuentran del mismo lado, peleando por un objetivo común, e inesperadamente, danzando en un juego de seducción.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A Song Of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Sus personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D&D. La historia sí es de mi propiedad:
> 
> N/A: Este es el Gendrya BatCat AU que nadie pidió! Estas son mis parejas favoritas, vi un prompt en Tumblr y dije:"Tengo que escribirlo."

Despertó. El sudor corría por su rostro. Aun podía oír los gritos de su hermana, como si aquel día hubiese pasara una y otra vez, repitiéndose como una tortura eterna. Incluso pudo sentir la sangre de su padre corriendo en sus manos. En el lavabo, refregó sus brazos, su rostro con fuerza. No importó cuanto lo hiciera. Ya no podía sacar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

.

.

Apenas despuntó el sol, Syrio Forel la despertó con un golpe. Su espada estaba a su lado. Arya la tomó, y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Cayó al suelo, su trasero chocó con la madera, pero levantó su espada antes de que su maestro volviese a atacar.

"Silenciosa como una sombra. Tranquila como las aguas en calma. Rápida como una serpiente. Veloz como un ciervo."

Llevaba casi un año entrenando con el maestro Forel. Casi un año en el que no habló con ninguno de sus hermanos. Si ellos supieran lo que ella estaba haciendo, ninguno hubiera estado de acuerdo. ¿Pero dónde estaban sus hermanos en ese momento? Probablemente muertos.

Cayó al suelo cuando un golpe en el estómago la dejó sin aire.

-Concéntrate, niña. Syrio Forel no está aquí para perder el tiempo.

Se puso en posición, y comenzó a defenderse.

.

.

Volvió a soñar con su madre y hermano. Limpió su sudor. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto continuas, a tal punto que dejaba una toalla a su lado cada noche para limpiarse.

No volvió a dormir. En su lugar, repitió su lista nuevamente, con cada nombre en ella. Jamás podría olvidarla.

.

.

Caminó por las calles tal y como Syrio le indicó. La mejor forma de conocer a la gente era vivir entre ellas, escuchar sobre ellas, mezclarse entre ellas. Su vida en Braavos había sido relativamente fácil. Tenía varios conocidos allí. No tuvo dificultad para hacer amigos, como siempre lo fue para ella.

Escuchó un auxilio que nadie respondió. Se escabulló en un callejón y vio a dos hombres golpeando sin piedad a un anciano.

Quiso reír cuando ellos la menospreciaron por su tamaño, pero fue más satisfactorio cuando luego pidieron clemencia. Avergonzados, lastimados y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, Arya rio y los amarró a una columna de metal. El anciano, tirado en el suelo, se puso de pie normalmente, como si nunca hubiese recibido un golpe. De manera obvia, él percibió su sorpresa.

\- Una joven es lista. Una joven es rápida.

Él era peligroso, podía sentirlo. Se limpió las ropas, pero antes buscó algo en su bolsillo. Le dio una moneda, esta llevaba una inscripción.

"Valar Morghulis"

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó.

-Todos los Hombres deben morir.

Palpó la moneda en sus manos. Lo dudó. ¿Qué diría su maestro si aceptara aquello de un desconocido? Sin embargo, la guardó.

\- Valar Morghulis.

\- Valar Dohaeris- Respondió el hombre.

.

.

Pudo reconocer a aquellos hombres. Sus rostros se grabaron a fuego en su memoria el día que su padre fue asesinado. Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, Jaime Lannister.

Les dio batalla, les dio todo de sí. Pero Syrio la detuvo.

-Corre, pequeño lobo.

Estaban en desventaja. Sus armas eran mejores. Poco podían hacer.

-No te dejaré. No huiré. Ven conmigo.

-La Primera Espada de Braavos nunca abandona.

-Maestro...

-¿Qué le decimos al Dios de la Muerte?

\- No hoy.

\- No hoy. Ahora, vete.

"No hoy, no hoy", repitió como un mantra. "Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, Jaime Lannister", repitió en su mente. "No hoy, no hoy", repitió mientras bajó por las escaleras. Aquel día, con sus pulmones vacíos de aire, su corazón a punto de salir por su boca, y su cuerpo gritando por descanso, decidió que su maestro era otra razón para seguir adelante. Syrio Forel no quedaría sin justicia.

.

.

Hot Pie le sirvió otro plato, y dejó un vaso de leche a su lado. Tenía hambre, y aquella fue la comida más sabrosa que probó en meses.

\- Está delicioso.

\- El secreto está en la mantequilla.- Respondió el muchacho.

Arya rio. Hot Pie siempre se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Esperaba que en algún momento aceptara su propuesta de abrir una panadería sólo para él, pero su amigo se negaba a aceptar su dinero.

Cuando Hot Pie se marchó a dormir, Arya se dedicó a preparar su equipaje. Era ligero, no necesitaba demasiado. Su espada estaba a su lado enfundada. Con paciencia, la afiló, repitiendo un nombre con cada ida y vuelta.

A la noche volvió a soñar con su familia. Rememoró la última cena con ellos, antes de que todos se separaran. Antes de que su hermano cayera, antes de que su padre muriera. Lloró, como hacía meses que no lo había hecho, pero no pudo aliviar su dolor.

.

.

Al hablarle a Syrio Forel sobre los Hombres sin Rostro, él dijo que lo mejor era no meterse con esa gente. Eran conocidos en el bajo mundo por sus habilidades con los rostros, venenos y otras artes que pocas personas dominaban. Eran cobardes, según su antiguo maestro, pero unos finos asesinos.

En Braavos, pocos conocían su nombre. Pero en los barrios más peligrosos, los Hombres sin Rostros eran sinónimo de terror. Finalmente, un capitán de la Marina braavosi fue capaz de ayudarla. Él la llevó lo más cerca posible del templo, y aun así se encontraba lejos de este.

\- Valar Morghulis.- Dijo el hombre.

\- Valar Dohaeris.

Alejado en las colinas, Arya caminó varios kilómetros hasta hallar el templo. Una puerta gigante, parte negra, parte blanca, se alzaba frente a ella. Llamó, pero nadie atendió.

Tres días después, luego de dormir en las escalinatas, soportando lluvias torrenciales, el mismo anciano que salvó meses atrás, abrió la puerta. Arya le entregó la moneda.

\- Valar Morghulis.-Dijo ella.

\- Valar Dohaeris. -Respondió.

.

.

La Niña Huérfana, acólita del templo, le pateó el trasero en todos los sentidos. Su rapidez, sus reflejos, su fuerza, tenía la teoría de que no podía ser humana.

Le enseñó un juego. Con cada mentira recibió un golpe. Ella descubrió cada palabra que intentó omitir o cada frase que inventó. Pero gracias a ella, su manejo con los venenos tuvo un gran avance.

-Una joven está lista para su primera misión.

Jaqen H'ghar, como se reveló el anciano luego de quitarse el rostro el primer día de su entrenamiento, la envió a los muelles como vendedora. Le pareció inútil, pero cumplió su misión. Aprendería mucho de los Hombres sin Rostro.

.

.

Recostada sobre sus mantas, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar su sueño. Jon, su querido hermano, la abrazaba y le daba vueltas en el aire. Despeinaba su cabello y la llamaba hermanita. El calor de su familia estaba casi allí, pero cuando despertó, lo único que sintió fue el suelo duro donde dormía y el frío vacío de la soledad.

Lloró en silencio, usando las mantas para callar sus sollozos.

.

.

Las pociones eran fascinantes. Un poco de ellas podía matar a una persona. Algunas tenían un aroma dulce, era impensable pensar que eran venenos. Con las lecturas de los libros y sus descripciones, más la ayuda de la Niña Huérfana, aprendió a distinguir muchos de ellos.

No pudo evitar sentir el gran poder en sus manos al prepararlos.

.

.

Mace Tyrell viajó a Braavos para cerrar negocios con algunos empresarios braavosi. Arya supo que entre su equipo de seguridad se encontraba Meryn Trant. Contra sus órdenes, contra todo lo que los Hombres sin Rostro representaban, siguió sus instintos.

En la noche, con la oscuridad como su aliada, siguió al hombre en su tiempo libre. Entró a un burdel, y Arya lo hizo también. Apestaba a alcohol, cigarrillo y varias cosas más. Había hombres y mujeres por todos lados. Observó a uno de ellos inyectarse una jeringa y luego caer desvanecido sobre su asiento. Por el efecto, supuso que aquello era leche de amapola, muy poco rebajada.

Se escabulló entre la pequeña multitud, los hombres que vociferaban cosas repugnantes a las bailarinas y meseras. Vio a Trant pagándole a una mujer y luego entrar una habitación. Minutos después, la misma mujer entró, con varias niñas aterradas tras ella. Decidió que había visto demasiado y, con la bilis a punto de escaparse por su boca, salió lo más rápido posible del lugar.

.

.

Las niñas junto a ella no tenían más de quince años. Talea, la más pequeña tenía por lo menos seis años, siete con suerte. Como imaginó, eligió a la menor. Las demás salieron, pero ella permaneció allí.

-Vete de aquí.- le dijo. Ella no lo hizo.- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿Eres sorda o idiota? ¡Vete de aquí!

El hombre tiró su copa de vino al suelo, furioso. Envió a Talea afuera y se quedó frente a ella. Le dio un puñetazo, luego otro, y luego otro. Soportó el dolor y se levantó. La abofeteó, pero no respondió.

Quiso darle otra bofetada, pero Arya le clavó un puñal. La sangre brotó, y volvió a clavar la daga varias veces en su pecho. Se quitó el rostro que llevaba y caminó hacia él.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Dijo.

Meryn Trant, retorciéndose en el suelo, no respondió.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Repitió, lo tomó del cuello para que la mirara a los ojos.

Lo vio en sus ojos, el pánico en ellos dijo lo suficiente.

-¿Sabes quién eres tú?- No prestó atención a su respuesta.- Tú no eres nadie.

El cuchillo acarició su piel. De lado a lado, la sangre comenzó a correr. El cuerpo cayó. Una laguna roja se formó en el suelo, y el cálido líquido acarició los pies de Arya Stark.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Game of Thrones y A Song Of Ice And Fire no me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D&D. La historia si es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

Observó el edificio frente a él. Trece pisos de majestuosidad, elegancia e imponencia. El nombre Lannister Enterprises, en letras rojas y amarillas, brillaba en su cumbre, con orgullo y ostentación.

Gendry escupió a sus puertas.

El lugar donde se erigía el edificio solía ser un orfanato. Antes de que fuera demolido, era financiado por las ganancias de la compañía Baratheon. Luego de la muerte de su presidente, Robert Baratheon, en circunstancias sospechosas, sus herederos, guiados por su madre, Cersei Lannister, decidieron fusionarla con las empresas de su familia materna. Todo lo que pertenecía a los Baratheon ahora era de los Lannister.

Los escándalos no dejaron de crecer a partir de allí. Los hermanos del difunto Baratheon, Stannis y Renly, comenzaron a reclamar su parte. Pero al poco tiempo el menor de ellos murió asesinado, y obviamente todo apuntaba a los Lannister. Sin embargo, nada pudo ser probado. Era un eufemismo decir que ellos estuvieron involucrados, pero para la Justicia sus manos estaban limpias.

La furia de Stannis Baratheon fue grande, el cual no paraba de vociferar sus demandas a la familia. Los Lannister le dieron una suma de dinero, que para el hombre fue una burla. A pesar de ello, los leones siguieron minimizando sus reclamos, dejando el tema a los abogados.

Con el completo poder de su lado, hicieron y deshicieron a su deseo. De esa forma, así como en otros lugares, ese antiguo orfanato, que durante tantos años recibió cientos de niños, desapareció en cuestión de meses. Alguno de los pequeños que vivían allí fueron reubicados, pero otros simplemente se marcharon, tomando caminos desastrosos.

Gendry trató de ayudar al personal del lugar con sus mayores esfuerzos. Vio con frustración como camiones se llevaban cada mueble que ocupaba el lugar. Sostuvo a los niños entre sus brazos, mientras ellos lloraban desconsoladamente al ver cómo su hogar se desmembraba.

El mismo día en que la mudanza comenzó, Cersei Lannister y sus hijos llegaron al lugar. El más pequeño solo observaba todo de manera curiosa. La joven, con una pequeña fascinación, pero también con lástima. Tal vez ella comprendía lo que esos niños estaban perdiendo. Sin embargo, el mayor veía todo con asco, al igual que su madre. Estaban allí para supervisar la demolición, y seguramente para guiar a los jovenes Baratheon en lo que algún se dedicarían.

Los guardaespaldas los vieron y de inmediato se lo comunicaron a la Lannister, es lo que dedujo Gendry al ver que hablaban en su oído. Los hombres se acercaron a ellos y, con palabras groseras, los echaron. El muchacho quiso protestar, estaba más que preparado para pelear, pero una de las nanas lo detuvo. Todos se marcharon tras ella, avergonzados, lastimados, humillados. Cersei y su hijo mayor los observaron mientras se iban, con un total desprecio.

El nuevo orfanato era mucho más pequeño que el anterior, y por lo tanto, contaba con menos recursos. Luego del trabajo, Gendry se dedicaba a ayudar a las nanas, que apenas podían con tanto trabajo. Solía ayudar en cualquier cosa, desde picar cebollas en las cocinas hasta entretener a los niños con juegos tontos.

Cada día, los encargados le decían que no era necesario que dedicara tanto tiempo al orfanato. Davos, el supervisor, insistía en que hiciera otras cosas, pero el muchacho, obstinado como siempre, se negaba. Era una deuda personal que tenía con las nanas, con el hombre, con el resto de los niños allí.

Mientras los días pasaban, el dinero se iba agotando. La comida debía ser racionada, los fondos no llegaban y el lugar comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Los Lannister habían recortado los flujos de dinero, por lo que dependían de donaciones de la comunidad y de ventas que solían hacer los domingos. De todas formas, no era suficiente.

Y era así que se encontraba allí. Al ver ese edificio, Gendry veía todo lo que despreciaba en el mundo: capitalistas llenos de dinero, inmorales, crueles, que no temían pasar por alto a cualquiera que cruzara su camino. Recordar el rostro de Cersei Lannister, el rostro de su estúpido hijo, su altanería y su desprecio le hizo hervir la sangre.

Colocó la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabeza, y volvió sobre sus pasos. Comenzó a trotar nuevamente. Mientras más lejos llegaba, más perfeccionaba su plan.

Ya podía sentir la adrenalina por lo que se acercaba.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *espera a que le arrojen piedras* Hola! Volví! Sí, luego de meses decidí actualizar. Básicamente, me gradúe de la secundaria, me fui a vivir sola y comencé la universidad, por lo tanto estoy algo estresada. Esta es mi forma de descargar tensiones.
> 
> Además, como GoT no vuelve hasta 2019 y vaya a saber cuándo George va a publicar Winds of Winter, esta es mi forma de llenar el vacío.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Esto recién comienza.
> 
> R&R.
> 
> Denisse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Nueva historia que posiblemente deje abandonada por un tiempo hasta que me acuerde de seguirla. Ok, no es así, pero tenía la necesidad de escribir y aquí estoy. Gendrya y BatCat son de mis ships favoritos y esta combinación es genial. Espero que les guste. Se agradecen los reviews.
> 
> Denisse.


End file.
